


I really want cake

by Emotionallydrained



Category: Advengers - Fandom
Genre: Human Trafficking, M/M, Screw punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallydrained/pseuds/Emotionallydrained
Summary: Some days were bad others were worse but this was the worse.Aka how Peter ended up as a sex slave*human trafficking*





	I really want cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My depression just a joke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+depression+just+a+joke).



Peter Parker always had been unlucky but this takes the cake. It all started as a normal day actually the day was better than normal he got at least eight hours of sleep, he had pancakes for breakfast. He even got to class before the bell, and he got a A on a summative. All the problems happened after school. I was walking to delmers it was just recently rebuilt when out of nowhere a hand grabbed me and dragged me into a nearby ally. I did not time to respond a cloth was held on my face cloraphain the world turd hazy but i could still hear voices  
“Pretty one isn’t he”  
“Boss will be pleased”  
“Why isn’t he knocked out”  
My vision faded in and out I try to move nothing works the cloudiness overtakes my sight. I fall unconscious the last thing I hear is a key turning on a engine. I wake up in a stone room head pounding no windows nothing but me a cot a toilet in the corner and a camera. Once my head stops making me want to vomit I walk to the camera it’s on I can tell by the little blinking light. I don’t know where I am every once and awhile I can hear voices and footsteps I keep on blacking out. I blacked out but I woke up in a new room I it’s a cage and I’m handcuffed and there’s other kids inside cages I have a bad feeling. There’s guards there always around I watch as they drag kids out of the cages they rarely return I think I’m in the mist of a human trafficking network I should of gone straight home. There taking me somewhere it’s a room there’s a wall then a glass pane separating me and a chair. A man walks in and sits on the chair I just stand there then the man starts talking  
“Well well he’s a pretty one, he will do well”  
The words make me want to gag something about how he said it. A Gard yanks my arm dragging me along he drags me into another room god how many rooms dose this place have. The room is a stage there’s people in the audience. A voice over a loudspeaker starts to talk  
“Welcome everyone, whatever happens here stays here unless you bid on a object then it’s yours. This is our prized object bidding starts at 51,000”  
As people in the audience bid my mind plays “get out get out” over and over again. I’m lost in thought I don’t hear  
“700,542”  
“700,542 going once….going twice...sold”.  
A chain leash is hooked on my handcuffs I’m head to a man he’s tall, skinny but he has a mean look to him. I get a quick look at him my 6 sense goes of huh I forgot I had that a prick in my neck sends me to a swirling darkness. I wake up on a bed I have a dog coller on it’s chained to the headboard. The door opens revealing the man in a robe he walks closer.  
“Why hello pet your so pretty”  
I growl out of instinct I’m no ones pet I’m a superhero why am I still here why won’t I break out  
“Well pet I payed for you let’s use you”  
The man undoes his robe revealing everything I feel a tug on my neck I have no choice but to be lead. He drags me to his dick my face inches from the throbbing erection I try to pull away but I can’t  
“Well pet get this over with”  
I relentlessly open my mouth taking his erection in my mouth I slowly suck down. I must have been talking to long because soon the man jerks up shoving his length down my throat most would gag but i lack a gag reflex. I miss Tony he was in England in conference when I was taken. Maybe he’s looking for me but probably not why would he look for a dumb teenager. I bet he doesn’t even know I’m missing I also miss May she must be so worried. Days have passed I’ve been used like an object well I kinda am one. He took many things  
My happiness, my virginity, my world. I hope I die this isn’t right it hurts not having energy, not having any authority I’m an object, a pet, a worthless reusable thing I am no human I have no use but to be used I am no longer Peter Parker I’m pet.


End file.
